


The Plan

by Dickie_Gayson



Series: Mori Shej [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Dad!Dick, Dick's still getting over what happened with Blockbuster and Tarantula, Jason and Dick are both mentally and emotionally fucked up, Jason is really unstable from the Pit, Jason-Centric, Post-War Games, Violence, and freshly Red Hood, angsty angst, but nothing majorly graphic, god there's no good way to tag that without it sounding like i need to be kinkshamed, ish?, like a two second cameo of Donna Troy's voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickie_Gayson/pseuds/Dickie_Gayson
Summary: When Jason returned as the Red Hood, his plan was to hit Bruce where it’d hurt him the most. He made his way to Blüdhaven with one goal in mind. He was going to kill Bruce’s precious favorite son: his Golden Boy. Then, he’d deliver Dickie’s head to him and watch The Bat finally break.But things don’t go as planned when he arrives at Dick’s apartment. They never go as planned when Dick’s involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bouncing around my head for a bit. First fic for this particular fandom.
> 
> Takes place Post-War Games. Rather than head straight for Gotham, Jason went to Blüdhaven instead. Dick’s still in a bad state of mind as well because of, well, all that Blockbuster and Tarantula shit. He was starting to mend then ‘poof’ surprise. So neither of them are mentally or emotionally stable here (lbr are they ever?). More notes at the bottom to avoid spoilers.

Daylight crept upon the streets of Blüdhaven. The sun’s rays fought to pierce the ever-lingering smog that seemed to suffocate the city. It was never more apparent than in these waking hours just how filthy it truly was. It seemed to overflow with crime and violence just as it’s sister city, Gotham, did. Only, Blüdhaven lacked the charm of costumed crazies and the apathetic affluent. The city was unrepentant in its degeneracy.  
  
Jason hated this place. It reminded him too much of Gotham and yet, not enough. It was filthy and crime-ridden but even Gotham had it’s good side.  This place was a festering wound. It leeched away at all its residents until there was nothing but shells left. Only the depraved could take up residence and really thrive. There was corruption within corruption. From what he’d gathered, Blüdhaven had no Jim Gordon on its side. At least, it hadn’t until good old Dick Grayson joined the force to clean the place up. Jason had to grudgingly admit, he did a pretty good job of shaking up the police and forcing out the rats. It was somewhat surprising that Dick wasn’t the only one left. Still, it wasn’t enough. It would _never_ be enough. Not with The Bat’s method.  
  
Just thinking about _him_ made Jason’s stomach curdle. A white-hot fury burned in his veins. He had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself as he hopped onto the rusted fire escape. Jason could feel the venom green haze creeping at the edges of his mind, waiting for him to lose control. That couldn’t happen. He needed to keep his head for what’s to come. As much as he hated to admit it, he still wasn’t completely certain he could win a fight against Dick if he was out of his mind. Sure, he wasn’t planning on a fight, but giving in to the whims of the Pit could end this before it really began. Stealth and tactics seemed to go right out the window once his sight turned green.  
  
He also wants to remember this. He wants to remember the fear in the Golden Boy’s eyes when he realizes his time has come. Jason doesn’t expect him to beg. Dick’s much too stubborn and proud to do it. Still, it doesn’t stop him from imagining it in great detail. It gave him a sick sort of satisfaction to imagine the pleas falling from Dick’s lips. He’ll show the rest of them just how wrong they are. And Jason cannot wait to see dearest dad’s expression when he delivers his favorite child’s head to him in a duffel bag.  
  
He eyed the closed window carefully. This could get tricky, knowing how paranoid the Bats are. Still, he’s confident in his abilities and relatively certain he can get past any tricks Dick has set up. The readout coming from his scan only confirmed his suspicions. He took his time disabling the alarms and traps. It wouldn’t do for him to rush and trip up even if he’s working against the clock. Jason painstakingly tailed the older vigilante for some time in order to really memorize his routine. It’s why he waited until the sun began rising to set his plan into motion.  
  
Right now, Dickie should be sleeping. In just a few hours, he’ll be getting up and ready for his shift at the station. When Jason learned that Dick took a job as a police officer, and in Blüdhaven of all places, he laughed. _Of course_ , the golden boy couldn’t stand to be just a vigilante. No, he had to be a cop as well. It was so damned fitting. He had to be the hero 24-7, didn’t he? Honestly, Jason was half-tempted to watch everything fall apart for him. It was only a matter of time until the fire he was playing with burned him. Not every cop was incompetent, after all. But no, Jason had waited long enough for this moment.  
  
Once everything was disarmed, he slid the window open just enough to get in and out quickly. He looked over the small apartment with only the faintest of interest. It was about as messy as he expected from the man and only a bit less gaudy. Dick was always a train wreck when it came to fashion of any form. There were dirty dishes in the sink, clothes on the back of the sofa, and papers scattered across the counters and table. He rolled his eyes at the state of the place before creeping quietly toward the bedroom.  
  
The closer he got, the faster his heart raced and the more his gut roiled. It was almost time. After years of training and waiting, he was finally going to start getting his retribution against those that failed him. He almost felt sick with anticipation. But a sound stopped him dead in his tracks just outside the door. He could hear something. Something he _shouldn’t_ be hearing at this time. It was unmistakably Dick’s voice. It was hard to hear with the door closed, but Jason could most certainly hear him. It almost sounded like he was….singing?  
  
Jason was at a momentary loss. This wasn’t part of the plan. All his surveillance had led to Dick sleeping at this time not….doing whatever it was he was doing. From the way he continued on softly, Jason was sure Dick was unaware of his presence. So, he could either leave and try again some other time, or go in and test his luck. After all, Jason was fully equipped with his armor and weapons and Dick might be in nothing but his sleepwear. The odds seemed to be in his favor and he had faith in his skills. It still couldn’t keep the slight pang of worry from creeping up inside him. The last time he had seen Dick, Jason was still Robin and Dick was still leagues ahead of him in training and skill. Those memories lingered in the back of his mind, poking holes in his confidence.  
  
It angered him. He _hated_ that he still felt inferior to the goddamn original Boy Wonder. No matter how many years have passed, he still felt second rate. Hell, death itself didn’t seem to take that from him when it took everything else and _it_ _pissed him off_. He had the same training as Bruce did within the league and then some. He could take Dick. _He could_. Jason breathed heavily under his helmet as he tried to quell the slight tremor in his hands. The anger was rearing its head again. Still, he could hear that _stupid_ fucking singing. God, he just wanted Dick to shut up.  
  
“ _Móri drágo piko séj. Áj mori séj, mori drago pikonyéj_ ”  
  
With the rage coiling in his gut like a viper, he kicked the door open and swung his pistol around to aim straight at the surprised man. The utter shock on his face would have done wonders for Jason’s mood if it hadn’t been for one very important thing. There was a baby cradled in Dick’s arms. That….was not at all what he expected. It set Jason up with some interesting and very frustrating roadblocks. First and foremost, why in the _ever-loving_ _fuck_ did Dick have a baby with him? Second, what was he going to do now? Jason couldn’t shoot the idiot. Not with the infant in his arms. Jesus, was that Dick’s kid? He didn’t have a kid a week ago!  
  
Of course, _of course_ , Dick would find some way to fuck this up for Jason in the _one_ _week_ he was away getting supplies. Teal eyes kept flicking between the baby and his target. Dick was no longer shocked, but stone-faced. There was a dangerous look in his eyes. It was so out of place on the man. Shit, it almost looked like Dick was going to kill him the second he had the chance. It almost made Jason giddy to see the golden boy look so ready to break the sacred rule, and because of him, no less.  
  
Though, that still left him with what the fuck to do. For all his planning and backup planning, he never once thought to come up with a solution for the off-chance that Dick would have a kid with him. If there was one thing Jason would never, ever do, it’s hurt a child. This whole situation was royally fucked. Life was really finding creative ways to screw him over.  
  
While Jason was trying to figure out his next move, Dick was eyeing him up coolly. 

  
“What do you want?”  
  
Jason almost startled at the sudden question. He was just so distracted by the baby and what it meant. Right to the point, then. Dragging his gaze from the baby, he couldn’t help but smirk under his helmet. Dick was panicking, he could tell. To anyone else, the man would seem entirely composed, but Jason knew better. Could tell by the tick in his jaw and the way his eyes jumped from Jason’s mask to the gun and back to the mask. He never drew his attention away from the younger man. Jason let out a low hum, as if contemplating his answer. Really, he just came here to kill Dick and go but this put a wrench in those plans.  
  
“I want a lot of things. Your head on a fucking platter, for one. But, we’ll start off easy. Who’s the kid?”  
  
From the way Dick’s eyes narrowed, Jason was certain it was his. He figured as much. The baby was just a few shades darker than Dick’s tan skin with a head of curly black hair. Whether or not the infant had the same shockingly blue eyes as him was still up in the air. At the silent confirmation, Jason let out a low, sardonic chuckle.  
  
“Why am I not surprised. Who’s the unlucky mother? Doesn’t look like an alien. _Wait_ , don’t tell me. You knocked up Batgirl, didn’t you? I bet Jim was ready to shoot you.”  
  
He gave a wolfish grin under his helmet out of habit even though it remained unseen. Jason was actually kind of curious as to who the mother was. He knew Dickie didn’t get around like everyone thought he did, but that still left a couple people in the running. From his reaction, however, Jason was guessing he was wrong. How interesting. Dick looked both startled and angry but still he remained silent.  
  
“Aww, hit a sore spot? Bet Daddy Bats was pissed when he found out. Then again, you never could do wrong in his eyes.”  
  
The words came out more bitter than Jason would have liked. Even with the voice modifier, some of that contempt leaked through. Luckily, Dick seemed more distracted about the Bat comment than anything. Jason could almost see the panic rising in him. He did well in hiding it, though, which was no surprise. You couldn’t call yourself a real bat if you weren’t able to look emotionally dead at the drop of a hat. When Dick spoke, his voice was harsh with barely contained ire.  
  
“Look, I don’t know who you _think_ I am but-’  
  
Jason cut him off right there.  
  
"Let’s skip this whole bit right here and get to the fun part. I know everything. You’re Nightwing. The big bad Bat is Bruce Wayne. Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, _sorry_ , Oracle. _Little Timmy-_ ’  
  
He spat the name out like it was rancid.  
  
‘is R-robin.”  
  
Jason stuttered over the word, having caught himself before he called the brat Replacement. No need to give any more clues just yet. Normally, he wouldn’t have cared, seeing as he planned on killing Dick, but he was starting to think he might have to revise that plan. As much as he hated Dick, he didn’t hate the kid. Damn it, this got more complicated than he would have liked. For his part, Dick looked something akin to a deer in headlights. At least, as much as anyone in the Batfamily ever did when caught off-guard.  
  
“How… _Who are you?_ ”  
  
Another low, rasping chuckle.  
  
“Million dollar question, ain’t it? But I asked you something first, Dickie. Quid pro quo. Put the baby down and answer the question.”  
  
He gave a cocky little tilt of the head to indicate that he had no intention of answering unless Dick complied with his demands. The man in question clenched his jaw. Jason watched as he moved slowly toward the bassinet. His eyes didn’t leave Jason’s figure until he had to place the baby down. He pretended not to hear the faint _'daddy loves you’_ coming from Dick. Afterward, he turned back toward Jason, body tensed and ready for a fight though clearly not ready to initiate it with the baby so close. It was obvious that he didn’t want to reveal anything about the child.  
  
“Come on, you’re happy to run your mouth any other time. You tell me now, or I find out from the database later. Maybe drop by Mama Bird for a chat. Your choice.”  
  
The ultimatum really didn’t leave much of a choice at all for the vigilante. Jason knew he wouldn’t risk another person’s safety. The frustration and sheer pain of Dick’s internal struggle was fantastic. He drank in the sight greedily. The older man looked ready to fall apart. It was so gratifying. But something felt…off. Jason didn’t expect him to crack so soon. Maybe it was because he was a new father? He was pulled from his musing when Dick gave a heavy, soul-torn sigh.  
  
“I…She..”  
  
He could see Dick swallow thickly. It sounded like it was physically painful for him to say this. It wouldn’t surprise Jason if it was. He was giving up his own daughter’s information to a gun-wielding ‘stranger’, after all.  
  
“Jaye.”  
  
Jason felt his heart simultaneously jump to his throat and drop to his stomach. _No_. He _couldn’t_ know. There’s _no way_ Dick would know it’s him. Would he?  
  
“ _What?_ ”  
  
He could pretend he didn’t hear the surprise and fear in his own voice. The tremor in his hand was a little harder to ignore. Thankfully, Dick now had his eyes downcast and missed the slight shaking of the pistol.  
  
“Her name. It’s Jaye.”  
  
From the genuine pain in his voice, one would think Jason had already shot Dick. At the realization that his identity was safe after all, he let out a breath of relief. Then, it hit him. Her name is Jaye. It couldn’t be a coincidence. No fucking way. A confusing bundle of emotions twisted themselves around Jason’s insides at the revelation. This isn’t what he came here for. This….this wasn’t supposed to make him hurt. This was supposed to make him feel _better_. He focused on the anger. That was familiar. That he could handle. With something close to a snarl, he jerked his head toward the door.  
  
“Out. _Now_.”  
  
Dick moved slowly, hands raised to show his submission, though his eyes remained steely. Jason closed the door behind him with his free hand as they maneuvered their way to the hallway. There was a tense moment of silence between the two before Jason made his move. The struggle was brief. All he needed to do was remind Dick of the little girl in the next room to stop his retaliation in its tracks. Jason slammed him against the wall. Plaster cracked and crumbled from the force. The sounds of the baby fussing from the sudden bang could be heard. He felt Dick’s breath hitch from the noise as he pressed a forearm against the man’s throat. The other hand kept the pistol pressed firmly against his temple.  
  
“Tell me, you got a bird fetish or something?”  
  
He phrased it as a sort of joke when all he wanted was to desperately be wrong. That little girl couldn’t be named after him. This was a sick cosmic joke or something. Jason determinedly ignored the little part in him that _wanted_ the connection. _Wanted_ to know he wasn’t completely forgotten and replaced. That part was shoved in the far, far reaches of his mind and locked away. He wouldn’t fall for that family shit again. They proved just how much they cared about him; _A Good Soldier_. What a fucking joke. And yet, there’s a baby in the next room with his name. What did that mean in all of this? It was hurting his head trying to decipher it all and his emotions were beginning to push against their constraints. _Fuck,_ he felt like he was going to erupt. Dick didn’t look too far behind with the angry, defeated look in his eyes.  
  
“Thought you knew _everything_.”  
  
Jason could hear the sneer in his words even if his expression didn’t match. This was too much. It wasn’t supposed to play out like this. He tried to get a handle on the situation; on himself. The haze was back. It left an acrid taste in his mouth as he tried to keep his cool. This self-righteous _prick_.  
  
“Named her after the dead bird? Felt guilty when you named her, huh? What a fucking legacy to leave her with. Better hope she isn’t like that failure of a-’  
  
His words were cut short when Dick rammed his knee right into his gut with brutal force. It knocked the air right out of Jason’s lungs. Shit, he forgot how hard Dick hit. He tried to catch his breath as Dick sent him into the wall with a fierce punch. Jesus _fuck_ , how is his hand not broken? Dick was making ready to spring another attack when the sound of the gun cocking stopped him. He may be angry, but Dick wasn’t stupid. A bullet going off in the small hallway could be catastrophic. The walls were damn near paper thin. It would go right through.  
  
Jason wheezed once, twice, then swung the pistol around ruthlessly to crack Dick across the face. The older man crashed back into the wall before he crumbled to the floor. He remained unmoving for a good couple seconds, belying just how hard he was hit. Jason growled as he yanked the man up by his throat and slammed him once more against the thin wall. More plaster and drywall fell from the abuse. There was probably a hole at this point. Jason tightened his hand and drew out a choked sound from the man. He still looked at Jason with unrestrained hostility.  
  
"Try that again and baby bird’s gonna grow up without a father. Got it?”  
  
All he got in response was an angry glare but the lack of action was a clear enough affirmation that Dick wouldn’t be pulling that again. Already, the entire left side of Dick’s face was swelling up and discoloring. He suspected he may have fractured Goldie’s cheekbone. Before Jason could speak, Dick said something but the borderline-stranglehold he was in distorted the words. Jason loosened his grip only just enough for the man to talk. His voice was hoarse but understandable.  
  
“You’re wrong.”  
  
Jason let out a derisive snort. _Wrong?_ He had a fucking gun to this moron’s head. He wasn’t _wrong._  
  
“You really wanna test me on that?”  
  
This time, Jason was the one who received a look like he was the stupid one. It took all his willpower not to pull the trigger.  
  
“You’re _wrong._ He wasn’t a failure.”  
  
He said it with such conviction, Jason could almost believe he meant it. But no, that was just that stupid hero-complex Dick had going on. Robin died and Dick had to make a martyr of him, the asshole. Jason let out a sharp laugh at his words.  
  
“Went off and got killed by a fuckin’ clown. Sounds like a failure to me.”  
  
It looked like Dick was just barely keeping himself from lashing out again. He really did look a hairsbreadth away from completely losing it. It was hard to revel in that when Jason was barely keeping it together himself.  
  
“You didn’t know him, then! _You’re wrong!”_  
  
He was shouting now. That was an achievement to go over later when he had time to reflect on this fuckery. Jason leaned in real close. His helmet was just shy of pressing against Dick’s face. When he spoke, his voice was low and vicious.  
  
“You didn’t really know him either, did you? Too busy hiding from daddy to bother caring. But now it’s too late. So you push _all_ that guilt onto the little kid, hoping to make up for it, huh? You think naming her after him is gonna put little Jason Todd’s soul to rest? How do you even know he’d want to be associated with _anything_ that comes from you after the colossal fucking failure you’ve been?”  
  
That seemed to hit Dick even harder than Jason’s gun did. He almost looked like he was going to fall to pieces right then and there. His breathing came out sharp and short. If he kept that up, he’d start hyperventilating. It felt so fucking satisfying to see that. But it felt sickening too. The absolute shattered look on his face. The way his body shook like he was seismic. The faint ’ _I’m sorry_ ’s being whispered to the ghost of a boy who wasn’t there.  
  
_Goddammit_ , the Golden Boy coming undone should have been more gratifying than this. Why the fuck did it churn his stomach like this? Dick _deserved_ this. He failed Jason. Left him alone and replaced him like he didn’t matter. He…he…  
  
_He didn’t._  
  
The thought burned through him and set his nerves on fire. Jason had to fight back the sudden flood of emotions. He blinked hard and his breath rattled in his lungs. His throat suddenly felt so thick. Memories screamed at him from that darkened corner of his mind. The two of them camping in the Alps together. That picture taken on the snowy mountain by the campfire as the two laughed with Dick’s arm slung over his shoulders. And fuck, hadn’t that picture been on Dick’s dresser by the bassinet? Them two working on a mission together in Blüdhaven. Jason had been so fucking excited to work with Nightwing. And then, Dick had given Jason his number. Told him to call if he ever needed or wanted to talk or just to get away from Bruce. Jason had taken the number. Had he ever used it? Jason couldn’t remember.  
  
God, he _had_ tried.  
  
Jason couldn’t tell if Dick was just shaking violently or if he was shaking too. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He should have just come back a different time. Did it earlier. _Something._  
  
He can’t do it. He can’t go through with this. _Fuck, fuck, FUCK._  
  
A strangled, almost pained noise came from Jason as he slammed his fist into the wall near Dick’s head. It passed clean through. Chunks of drywall fell as he tore his hand back out. The sudden sound startled the infant and she started to cry. That did nothing for Jason’s current mood. Though, it did seem to get through the weird haze her father was in. His attention immediately turned toward the hole. Though, the tight grip on his neck kept him from twisting his head fully to see in the room.  
  
“Shhh…it’s okay baby Jaye. Daddy’s here, it’s okay. _Kináu tuke szomnákáj. Móri drágo piko séj._..”  
  
His voice was hoarse and raw with pain. Jason ground his teeth together and tightened his grip. Dick coughed from the pressure.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Dick ignored him and kept his focus on the crying infant. He struggled to sing around the hand choking him and the fractured cheek. Still, he didn’t let it stop his efforts to calm his daughter.  
  
“… _Lá lumáko szomnákáj. Móri drágo piko séj._..”  
  
He couldn’t take this. The gun trembled in his grip. Jason squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to wrangle in his emotions. The haze made it feel like he was the one being strangled. God, was Dick _still_ singing?  
  
“Shut. _Up_.”  
  
His hand moved from Dick’s throat as if on its own accord to try and cover the man’s mouth. Dick was having none of it as he twisted around, still trying to comfort the baby. Now free of the grip on his throat, he raised his voice.  
  
“… _Áj mori séj, mori drago pikonyéj_ …”  
  
Jason’s heart was racing. He could almost hear the thumping in his ears. The green of the pit was closing in. He shook his head, as if he could dislodge the invasive thoughts. Hearing Dick still going, knowing he was the reason the baby was crying, the baby named after _him_ , only increased the tempo in his brain. He let loose a sound like a wounded animal at the continuous onslaught and sensory overload.  
  
“I said _SHUT UP!_ ”  
  
He nailed Dick across the already injured side of his face in a frantic attempt to get him to be quiet. The hero was sent sprawling across the floor with a pained cry. Jason kicked the downed man over and over in his Lazarus-tinged frenzy. He just needed _silence._  
  
Like a fog lifting, the haze rolled back and Jason realized there was no more singing. The baby continued to cry but the singing had stopped. His hands shook as he looked at Dick. The man was curled around himself as he gasped for air and blood leaked from his mouth. He looked on the brink of unconsciousness. No. _No, no, no_. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This… _this wasn’t the plan._  
  
But…it was, wasn’t it? Kill Dick to get back at Bruce. Show them they’re wrong. Show them…Show them _what?_ He couldn’t remember.  
  
All he remembers is that _fucking song_ and the cold of the Alps, a warm arm and…and a phone number.  
  
A phone number.  
  
He could do that. He could. Baby blue Jaye doesn’t have to lose her dad. Not today. Not from him.  
  
Almost mechanically, he moved toward the bedroom. A hand caught his ankle. It was a weak grip overall, but impressive for his current state.  
  
“Stop…d-don’t…”  
  
His mouth moved but no words came out and his body shuddered with the strain. He was too injured to finish his plea but Jason knew what he was asking. It burned him so fucking bad. He pulled out of the grip and pushed open the door. Jason pretended he didn’t hear the stuttered pleas of the broken man he once looked up to.  
  
His eyes landed on a cell phone set on the nightstand. Without hesitation, he picked it up and unlocked it. Did Dick never change his passwords or what? He picked a contact that wouldn’t send him into another dangerous haze. It only rang for a moment before a feminine voice greeted him.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
Jason was silent, still struggling with himself, before he forced out an answer.  
  
“Dick’s injured. Send help. _Fast._ ”  
  
He could hear Donna’s startled noise at his mechanized voice and his message. Her words were rushed and worried with a threatening edge to them.  
  
“ _Who is this? What happene_ -’  
  
Jason didn’t give her a chance to finish her question as he ended the call and dropped the phone onto the bed. He breathed deeply for a moment to calm his nerves. Then, his attention was drawn to the wailing infant. Jason moved almost hesitantly to her. Standing over her, he realized just how tiny she is. Her face was red from screaming and tears streaked her cheeks. His heart clenched at the sight. He did this.  
  
Jason reached a hand out, wanting to comfort her but not knowing what to do. He’s usually so good with kids, but right now? Right now he doesn’t feel right being in the same room as her. Still, he couldn’t leave her screaming like this. After a brief search, he found her pacifier and gently gave it to her. She fussed for a moment, still rightfully upset. Jesus, she really did have his eyes. Those familiar bright baby blues stared up at his helmet with a mixture of curiosity and distress.  
  
"It’ll be okay. Uncle Jay’s sorry. I’m…I’m so sorry. Papá will be okay, baby bird.”  
  
She finally quieted down at his soft words. He was glad Dick couldn’t hear the wrecked tone of his voice. It felt like he was a cracked dam and the water just kept pushing and pushing. He didn’t know how much more he could take before it all came out. With a shuddering breath, he backed away from the little girl. His stomach heaved at the sight of Dick’s blood on the back of the pacifier and on the top of her clothes where his knuckles had brushed her. Jason tried to wipe it off and only managed to smear it. He let out a choked, broken sound before he turned and was all but ready to run back to the living room.  
  
Dick almost gave him a heart attack. Somehow, he had managed to drag himself to the room in an effort to protect his daughter. He was pale and shaking. Blood poured from his mouth and nose. His breathing appeared labored and shaky. Shit, did he puncture a lung? Cause internal bleeding? He couldn’t think about that right now. He had to go. He…he had to _leave_. Now. Donna would be here soon. Or someone else. Someone _worse_. Fuck, she might have called a speedster. _Fuck fuck fuck_. He had to escape. Jason ignored the urge to check the man as he fell back to the floor. The trail of blood to the room was ignored as he made his leave. His eyes burned as he blinked back tears. This wasn’t supposed to happen. _This wasn’t the plan_.  
  
As he all but dove out the window, he managed to choke out one last thing to the baby in the next room. It was only a whisper, one she wouldn’t hear or even remember. But he needed to say it.  
  
“Tío Jay loves you, baby blue.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song Dick’s singing is Mori Shej, Szábiná by Kalyi Jag. It’s a Romani lullaby. You’ll have to pry Romani Dick from my cold, dead fingers. Same with Latinx Jason.
> 
> Also, Jaye is the feminine form of Jay. I couldn’t pass it up. nicknames can include baby jay(e), blue jay, baby bird, and baby blue, mayhaps.


End file.
